Authentication via accelerometer may be provided. Mobile devices are routinely equipped with numerous sensors, including accelerometers. An accelerometer is an electromechanical device that will measure acceleration forces. These forces may be static, like the constant force of gravity, and/or they could be dynamic, such as those caused by moving or vibrating the accelerometer. By measuring the amount of static acceleration due to gravity, the angle the device is tilted may be measured. By sensing the amount of dynamic acceleration, the direction and speed that the device is moving may be detected. Conventional devices, however, do not make use of the accelerometer to provide device security. Instead, most devices rely on a static passcode or pattern unlock. Even the most advanced consumer devices rely on facial identification at most.